Rhythm of the Falling Rain
by wolfsfang
Summary: Misao leaves and Aoshi goes after her. Really unque story line? No. It's a Songfic and based on Rhythm of the Falling Rain


Wolf: This is my first fic so don't kill me with criticism. Then again I don't really care if you do as long as you don't really come and kill me. I'm also going to use it for experimentation.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Well actually I do own the complete series on DVD. I also don't own and have no claims to the song Rhythm of the Falling Rain.  
  
Misao:  
  
Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain,  
  
Telling me just what a fool I've been.  
  
I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain,  
  
And let me be alone again.  
  
'Why did the weather have to become so much harsher,' Misao thought sadly. She missed the drizzle that had existed only seconds before, it had been a source of solace for her. Its lightness had allowed her to move along without fear of being drenched and the feeling of comfort had come along because the sprinkle gave her a sense that the depressing emotions residing in her heart were slowly melting away and washing away with the silt from the road. But now this down pour had to happen! Misao began to sprint for cover under the great old giant that just lay down the road, mud splattering all over her legs each time her foot made contact with the ground.  
'Shit! Why did I have to leave the Aoiya now?" she cursed angrily while staring up into the sheltering canopy above her. 'Then again, I didn't exactly leave today, just relatively close today. Maybe two or three days ago? No,' she argued with herself, 'it was more like a week ago. Yeah a week ago,' she laughed to herself, 'and how far am I?? Not even halfway to Tokyo, heck it probably isn't even a quarter of the way though it is pretty close. Maybe I shouldn't have turned back so many times. Gramps and the rest are probably worried sick for me, even if they did find the letter I left. After all the only thing I'd written was that'd I had left and wasn't coming back. I had not even told them where I was going. Though I don't really know myself.'  
A little squeak brought her out of her reverie. Two little weasels were running for cover... "Together," she whispered the words rolling off her tongue before she could stop them. Tears began to form in her eyes and progress their way down her cheeks caused by the pain in her heart that began to chide her again. 'Why do I have to love him? Why won't love leave me ALONE?! Can't it go find someone else to torture for awhile and just leave me be or am I to much fun to torment?'  
  
Aoshi:  
  
Now the only girl I've ever loved has gone away.  
  
Looking for a brand new start!  
  
But little does she know that when she left that day.  
  
Along with her she took my heart.  
  
Rain, please tell me, now does that seem fair  
  
For her to steal my heart away when she don't care  
  
I can't love another, when my heart's somewhere far away.  
  
A tall figure walked sluggishly down a dirt road headed for Tokyo, the same storm assaulting him as well. His sopping bangs almost completely hid his eyes and his garments were drenched as well, though he was still quite warm thanks to his long coat. 'This is all her fault and even my own,' Aoshi thought slightly annoyed at the fact he was out in the pouring rain and also because Misao-chan was so childish to think running away was her best option to escape whatever was ailing her. 'But even though she sometimes resorts to childish antics and acts the age of a six year old too, I've grown to love her. Funny how it took me till a week ago, when she left, to realize it,' he mused while staring at the crying sky. 'Why does it seem I never appreciate what is most precious to me till it's gone?'  
A flash lit the sky and its echo carried to the contemplating man. 'It seems to be getting worse. I wonder...no I hope she is all right. The sun never enjoys the rain for its clouds block out its rays of joy and light. Perhaps she left because sees me as those concealing clouds, but that is still no excuse for her to leave and take part of me with her.'  
"It's unfair don't you agree?" he sighed to the weeping heavens.  
  
Misao:  
  
Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain,  
  
Telling me just what a fool I've been.  
  
I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain,  
  
And let me be alone again.  
  
The rain was becoming more relentless now; it was now pounding the ground for all it's worth and spraying back up again. Misao shivered, it was getting colder and her scanty, soaked ninja outfit was worthless for warmth. She pulled another from her bag only to find it drenched as well. "Of course I should've known," she muttered to herself. The tears were still fresh in her eyes as she put the clothes away and curled up into a ball to preserve her heat. Though she was proud to say she'd subdued them for the moment. Unfortunately for her while trying to warm herself and keep her mind off the now formed goose bumps she began to think of her Aoshi-sama. Always ignoring her and distancing himself from everyone around him. How he was so cold and unresponsive, just like an ice- cube. 'NO!' she screamed to herself. 'He is worse than that. Aoshi-sama is a block of ice. NO! Even worse, he is an ice berg.' These thoughts caused those relentless tears to flow again. 'Stupid tears! Stupid love! STUPID AOSHI-SAMA!!!' her mind shouted. 'Why? Why do I have to love him?' her heart cried again. 'Why can't I love Himura-san? No,' common sense reminded her, 'he loves Kaoru-san. Heck! Why couldn't I have fallen for the Rooster? Na, he has Megumi-san and I couldn't love him, the image isn't really appealing. Perhaps I'm being punished for past misdeeds or maybe I'm destined to never have my most wished for desires to be fulfilled.' This still didn't help to comfort her and the tears continued their path only this time they were worse and she knew nothing would stop them from coursing their way from her eyes to the damp earth. 'I'm going to kill Cupid,' she thought maliciously.  
  
Aoshi:  
  
Rain, won't you tell her that I love her so  
  
Please ask the sun to set her heart aglow  
  
Rain in her heart and let the love we know start to grow.  
  
Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain,  
  
Telling me just what a fool I've been.  
  
I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain,  
  
And let me be alone again.  
  
'I wish I could tell her how I feel, but I don't want her to feel obligated to love me back.' Aoshi pondered, this was one of his hardest battles, to tell or not to tell. Then another question popped into his head. Why was he even thinking about telling her or not. After all, he was only out in this storm because he'd promised Okina to bring Misao-chan back. Okina had said that everyone else was to be busy and weren't as good at reading her, but Aoshi still suspected the old man had other ideas driving his decision to have Aoshi play golden retriever, maybe he wanted Aoshi to muse about his feelings for the girl. 'Maybe it's because I am the only one who can bring her back,' he considered, 'maybe he just wanted me to get out of that temple or maybe he just wanted to know she as alright so he could go back to mindlessly chasing girls.' Aoshi sighed at this thought. Just then Aoshi noticed a figure slouched over under a tree. As he neared the plant he realized what he suspected from the beginning. It was Misao. He walked up to her and knelt down in front of her. Seeing her shiver, Aoshi removed his jacket and wrapped it around her and then pulled her into his warm embrace. Misao tensed under his touch, she'd known he'd been there because she'd heard him approach. Then, before she could stop herself she said, "Go away." "Iie" was her only reply. "I said go away!" she sobbed. "Please just go away Aoshi-sama." "I already said no Misao-chan. I'm not leaving till you tell me what's wrong or at least come home." "I'm doing neither," she retorted into his chest as she tried to push away from him, still feeling the tears escaping her eyes. "Fine," he answered softly. "We'll stay here till the rain ends and then I'll drag you back to Kyoto," "You wouldn't!" she stated slightly fearful. "Try me." 'Hmmm, maybe if I tactically tell him half the reason I left he'll leave me alone. "Since you won't leave me alone then I'll tell you what's wrong so you can go back to Kyoto and leave me in peace! You're what's wrong Aoshi- sama!" she blurted out. 'Shit, I should have said someone at home was the problem. ' "I'm the problem?" he asked still in his usual emotionless voice. 'There is no way I'm getting out of this now. I'll have to be more careful with my words.' "Yes!" she said. "Why?" "Because I love you!" Misao stopped there, shocked at what had just slipped from her lips 'He wasn't supposed to hear that!' she panicked. Aoshi pushed her back looking into her fearful eyes, his hand resting on her shoulders. 'I know he is going to reject me. Oh why did I let those words slip? Those deadly words.' "And how is this a dilemma that requires you to leave?" "Because I know you don't love me back," she said staring at the ground. Aoshi's hands left her shoulders and settled at the sides of her face forcing her to look up, into his eyes. "Don't be so sure about that Misao- chan," and he bent forward catching her in a kiss. The rain still falling around them.  
  
Oh listen to the falling rain  
  
Pitter patter pitter patter, Oh  
  
Listen, listen to the falling rain  
  
Pitter patter pitter patter, Oh  
  
Listen, listen to the falling rain  
  
Pitter patter pitter patter  
  
End  
  
Wolf: That's it I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't I'm sorry, but I'm not going to kill myself trying to satisfy you. 


End file.
